


Athos, Porthos, Aramis D'Artagnan

by akaStoryteller



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaStoryteller/pseuds/akaStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story about the musketeers written in the tradition of the nursery rhyme "Jack and Jill". Basically it's our very own Musketeer nursery rhyme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Athos, Porthos, Aramis D'Artagnan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Just having a little fun with The Musketeers. No harm intended.

**Athos, Porthos, Aramis, D'Artagnan**

_(Written in the tradition of the nursery rhyme "Jack and Jill")_

Young D'Artagnan, up, up, uphill he ran  
In search of much needed water.  
But down he fell, with a mighty yell,  
And three Musketeers came running after.

Athos' sword is deadly, to foes less than friendly,  
His blade, it finds most lethal entry.  
With a burdened heart, he performs his art,  
His duties upheld quite intently.

If hand-to-hand is needed, to Porthos it's oft ceded,  
And he works to appear uncouth and rude.  
But he shows off his might, during any fierce fight,  
And does so with a great attitude.

The marksman of this crew, with an aim always true,  
Aramis, he will take them all down.  
He is blindingly charming; his smile quite disarming,  
As he fights to protect King and crown.

D'Artagnan's still learning; his commission he's earning  
As the Inseparables take him under their wing.  
Proving then to be brave and loyal, to all things royal,  
He is soon kneeling before the King.

Their swords, they sing with every swing  
As they foil plotted assassinations.  
They persevere and to good adhere,  
Despite the Cardinal's evil machinations.

_**FIN** _


End file.
